Blown Away
Blown Away is the twelfth story of the first volume. Plot Recently, bad weather had stranded Oliver just before reaching the Big Station, and all trains on the Little Western had to be cancelled. Now, the weather had improved, and the engines were very relieved. Duck was at Arlesburgh, collecting passengers. "I'm glad I wasn't stranded by the high tides," Duck told Bert, the small railway engine. "How's Oliver doing?" asked Bert. "He's fine - back at work now." "I guess the only one who liked the decreased passenger traffic was Mike then," grinned Rex, as he shunted ballast hoppers. "Really? Why?" "Well, the closure of the branch line meant fewer passenger trains." "I see." "But, one morning, I pretended to be ill, so Mike had to take my passenger train!" Bert chuckled. "He got so cross about that, he built up steam instantly!" continued Rex, chuckling. "I think even when his fire is out, Mike will find a way to quickly build up steam." "Props to him though," added Bert. "Because I can't do that." "Neither can I!" agreed Rex. Just then, the Guard's whistle blew. "I'd best be off," called Duck. "Fun story though!" "Later!" called Bert and Rex. "Now I need to find ways to make Mike lose steam," said Rex after Duck had left. "Probably another day." Meanwhile, Duck was making great time. He reached Haultraugh in no time, and was enjoying the weather. "Such fresh, crisp air," sighed Duck. "Feels lovely," agreed Alice and Mirabel. Next they passed the spot where Oliver had been stranded. The line felt stronger than ever. "Hopefully there are no more stranded engines here," said Duck. Over at Arlesburgh Harbour, Skiff the Rail-boat was doing his daily tours of the Harbour. Suddenly, he felt a big gust of wind propel him forward! "Whoa!" exclaimed Skiff. "I did not see that coming." "Yeah," agreed his Captain, Joe. "Seems like the wind is starting to pick up again." "This could lead to another storm." "Indeed. I'll check on that later. For now, we've got some lovely weather. We'll just take care in case there's more of these sudden gusts of wind." With that, Skiff carried on and presently, Daisy arrived with more passengers. Later that evening, the wind began to rise and dark clouds loomed overhead. Captain Joe talked to the Harbour Master. "Seems like there's a big storm headed here," explained the Harbour Master. "It'll be even stronger than the last one." "We'll have to evacuate everyone where the storm will hit," said Captain Joe. "Quite so. Duck and Oliver will help transport everyone to the Big Station where it seems the storm will not hit very hard, if at all." "In addition, I must make sure the Lighthouse is working." "Very well. Get some rest. We've a lot to do tomorrow before the storm hits." Skiff went back to his shed. "You'll be safe," said Captain Joe, as he put down Skiff's anchor. "I know," replied Skiff. "Night." "Night, Skiff." In the night, it started to rain heavily. Skiff was glad he was safe in his shed. "It'll be even worse tomorrow," thought Skiff. Captain Joe came early. So did Duck and Oliver, who had brought their coaches to help evacuate citizens. "Hullo, Duck and Oliver. Glad you're here to help." "Indeed," said Duck. "It's important to get everyone to safety." Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder followed. "This storm is going to be more intense than the one a couple weeks ago," commented Skiff. "Indeed, and quite dangerous," added Oliver. "Especially for a little rail-boat. Just, you have to take care, you know." Skiff was a bit hurt. He didn't like being called a "little rail-boat." Then, Captain Joe returned. "Come on, we've got jobs to do." Later, Skiff was resting but his Captain noticed he looked upset. "What's the matter?" "Nothing much. Its just, Oliver called me a 'little rail-boat'. I may be small, but I'm very useful." "I think you're useful," replied Captian Joe. "Besides, they were probably just worried about you." "Yeah. But I'll be fine." "Indeed. After we've made sure everything is safe. We have to get to Tidmouth as well." "All right. Sounds like a plan." For the next couple hours, Duck and Oliver made their journeys to and from the Harbour. As the hours passed, lightning and thunder struck constantly but that didn't stop them. Finally, Duck was on his last journey to Tidmouth. He steamed into the station. "At last! Time for some rest," sighed Duck. Oliver was waiting with Isabel and Dulcie. "One last journey?" asked Duck. "Yes. Just the Harbour crews, Skiff, and Captain Joe," replied Oliver. "Very well. Take care, the worst of the storm is about to strike." "I'll be back before then." With that, Oliver disappeared into the rain. Back at the Harbour, Skiff was waiting to be loaded onto a flat-truck. His Captain was beginning to take down his mast when the Harbour Master ran up. "Looks like there might be some trouble with the Lighthouse!" "I'll check right away!" Captain Joe dropped Skiff's anchor and ran off to the Lighthouse. Then, the wind began to blow harder. "Oh no! Help! I don't feel secure!" cried Skiff, but it was no use. The wind stretched Skiff's anchor to the limit. "This is bad," thought Skiff. The anchor's rope snapped and Skiff flew down the line! "Help! Captain Joe! Help!" wailed Skiff. He was soon out of the harbour and on Duck's Branch Line. Up ahead, a tree had been knocked over by the wind and had fallen onto the line. Skiff couldn't stop! He crashed into the tree, came loose from his chassis and his mast was stuck under the tree! "Ugh," groaned Skiff, as he tried to free himself. "Oh dear, this is useless. Maybe Oliver and Duck were right. I'm just a little sail-boat." Then, through the wind and rain, Skiff heard a whistle. "It's Oliver!" cried Skiff. "He's heading straight towards here. If he doesn't stop, he'll have an accident! I must warn him!" The wind started to blow from another direction. It lifted Skiff's mast. "Yes! I'm doing it! Nearly there!" Oliver was puffing towards Skiff unaware of the danger ahead. Finally, Skiff freed himself! "Hurray!" cheered Skiff. Then, he saw Oliver round the bend. "Stop! Stop, Oliver!" Now, Oliver saw Skiff and the tree. "Oh dear!" he cried. His Driver put on the brakes, but the rails were slippery. Oliver's Fireman released sand from his sand-boxes and Oliver stopped just in front of the tree! "Thank you, Skiff!" said Oliver. "You saved me from an accident." "I actually didn't mean to be here. My anchor broke and the wind blew me down the line." "Still, I have to say you're the bravest rail-boat I've ever known." "Thanks. Now, you must get the tree out of the way and fetch my Captain at the Harbour." Strong chains were fastened from Oliver to the tree, and the Great Western engine heaved the tree out of the way. Oliver's Driver and Fireman took down Skiff's mast. "You won't blow away now," said Oliver. "Don't take long." "We won't." At the Harbour, Captain Joe was worried. Then, Oliver arrived. "Thank goodness you're here. Have you seen Skiff?" "Indeed. He flew down the line, got derailed by a tree, and then saved us from crashing into the tree," explained Oliver's Driver. "All right then. Let's help Skiff, then get to safety," said Captain Joe. They soon reached Skiff. He was loaded onto a flat-truck and Oliver quickly got everyone back to the Big Station. "Phew," sighed Oliver. "Seems like we were just in time." Oliver shunted Skiff into the Yard. "Thanks again for warning me," said Oliver, gratefully. "You're welcome," replied Skiff. By next morning, the storm had passed, and the sun was shining. The Fat Controller came to see Skiff. "Well, Skiff, I heard all about you stopping Oliver from crashing into a tree. So, I wanted to say you are a very brave rail-boat. And, as a reward, you will be repaired at my Works." "Thank you, Sir." Skiff felt very proud indeed. Characters *Duck *Oliver *Bert *Rex *Skiff *Alice and Mirabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Captain Joe *Isabel and Dulcie (do not speak) *Mike (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Arlesburgh *Arlesburgh Harbour Trivia *This episode is based off the Thomas and Friends twentieth season episode of the same name. *This episode is also a continuation of High Tide. It is currently unknown if there will be another episode dealing with the aftermath of the storm, but the Writer has left the door open for a follow-up. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Volume one